Susan Stefani
Susan Stefani (スサンステファニー) is a main Cure from ❤️Lovely Pretty Cure❤️. Susan is an energetic girl who loves to play with her friends. She is very kind and caring to other Cures. Her alter ego is Cure Erase (キュアエラセ) and is represented by flowers and love. Her catchphrase is “Make your dreams come true!”. Appearance Susan Susan has magenta eyes and shoulder length magenta hair. She wears a pink dress and matching boots. Her school uniform is a pink dress and matching shoes. Cure Erase As Cure Erase, her eyes become pink and her hair becomes pink, is now hip length and gets styled into a ponytail. Her Pretty Cure attire is a pink dress, white jacket and the Lovely Pretty Cure logo on either side of the jacket. She also wears pink gloves and matching boots with white socks. She also has her Lovely Pact on her right hip where her belt is. Starlight form In this form, her outfit is white. Personality Susan is an energetic girl who loves to play with her friends. She is very kind and caring to her teammates. Etymology Susan-Hebrew of Graceful lily or purity. Stefani-Greek of crown, due to her mother being the queen. Erase-a verb for rubbing something. Cure Erase Cure Erase (キュアエラセ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Susan. She is represented by the flowers and love. In this form, she can fly (like Unicorn from AM). Attacks *Blossoming Hurricane-her main attack. She uses her Erase Baton. Transformation Susan clicks her fingers to reveal her Lovely Pact and presses the flower-shaped Rose Quartz on the bottom centre, causing the screen to turn pink. Susan reveals her Cure Jewel Key and shouts “Pretty Cure! Charming Activation!”. She then inserts her Cure Jewel Key onto the bottom of her Lovely Pact and locks it into place and the screen glows brighter, then flashes pink. Susan’s body shoots out ribbons of flowers, including her hands, feet, legs, and breasts to form her gloves, boots, skirt, belt, collar and jacket. Then, her hair and eyes change colour, with her hair growing longer and becoming tied to a ponytail. It is followed by her top. After that, she places her Lovely Pact on her right belt, followed by her logo on either side of her jacket. After that she lands on the ground, introduces herself and strikes her final pose. Trivia * Susan’s birthday is on April 10th, making her an Aries. * If Susan has a theme song, it would be “Sweet but Psycho” by Ava Max. * Susan is the only cure who can sing in this wiki. * Susan has three songs, “Super Love!”, “Gleaming Espoir” and “How you belong”. * In the English dub, her attack is called Flowering Whirlwind. Gallery D758EEBE-68AF-4483-B6D4-DC6579BE5EE9.jpeg|Her in this base with Yui, BBB and Erica F44D786C-F0FA-47A3-A281-19663A8A933C.jpeg|Starry Agata AB2E77D6-7170-4492-B269-F2FACC65EFB8.jpeg|Fanmade monster Screenshot 2018-10-08 20.10.09.png|Her Cures 0F1543AA-3208-4BBF-87A2-E5DA49A66783.jpeg|Susan C4669ED6-0A64-4BB4-8320-A016A5CDF5D6.jpeg|Cure Erase Category:Pink Cures Category:White Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Characters Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Females Category:Female Category:Members of ❤️Lovely Pretty Cure ❤️ Category:❤️Lovely Pretty Cure❤️ characters Category:Main Characters of LPC Category:❤️Lovely Pretty Cure❤️ Category:Cures of ❤️Lovely Pretty Cure❤️ Category:Singers Category:Death Cemetery Cures